Holiday in Enchancia
"Holiday in Enchancia" is a special Christmas-themed Sofia the First episode that aired on December 1, 2013. Synopsis It's Sofia's first Wassailia at the castle and the moment she wakes up and sees it snowing outside she immediately gets into the spirit. Amber looks forward to opening presents and so does James. Meanwhile Roland and Baileywick are out on "Royal business" which is in fact getting last minute surprises for the children. However on the way back to the castle, they lose their horses and their coach crashes in the middle of a snowstorm. They meet a woodsman who offers to give them shelter at his cottage. Back at the castle the Sofia and the family are starting to get worried about Roland. So they decide to go out and find him with the help of Minimus since all the other royal horses are sick with colds. As they fly across the forest, the snowstorm starts to get worse and they are forced to land. Lost and worried, Sofia's Amulet summons Aurora who tells her she can count on the animals of the forest. Clover, Mia and Robin had stowed away in the coach to help Sofia find Roland. Mia and Robin fly around the forest asking all the animals to help find him and they do when they bring back the royal flag to Miranda. They follow a white owl to the cottage where Roland is and the royal family is reunited and celebrate Wassilia with the Woodsman's family. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Wayne Brady as Clover *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Wyatt Griswold as Woodsman's Son *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Clancy Brown as Constable Miles Trivia *This is the second holiday special since "Princess Butterfly". *Minimus is shown to have a strong singing voice. *Aurora is fifth Disney Princess to assist Sofia. **The first was Cinderella in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess **The second was Jasmine in "Two to Tangu" **The third was Belle in "The Amulet and the Anthem" **The fourth was Ariel in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. *This is the second time a character from Sleeping Beauty appeared on the show. The first were Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. *In this episode, Aurora doesn't sing, which makes her the first Disney Princess not to sing on Sofia the First. *This is the first episode to first air on the Disney Junior channel before airing on the Disney Channel. *Wassailia is based on Christmas, and comes from the term "Wassailing". *This is the second non-special episode to feature two songs. The first was "Just one of the princes". *Aunt Tilly's apple pie from the twentieth episode makes a brief appearance during the Wassailia song. *This is the first episode where Amber and James' signature outfits are never worn, or shown at all. *The snowflakes on Sofia's dress may look like Elsa's snowflake signature from the motion movie, Frozen, which started in theaters just 4 days before this episode debuted. Songs *Wassailia *Peace and Joy Screenshots Holiday-In-Enchancia-6.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-7.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-8.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-17.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-19.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-9.png Sofia_in_Holiday_in_Enchancia.jpg nn b.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-18.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-10.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-11.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-12.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-20.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-21.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-13.png amber.jpg sofia123.jpg Holiday-In-Enchancia-23.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-14.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-15.png Princess-Aurora-Visits-Princess-Sofia-Holiday-Episode.jpg Holiday-In-Enchancia-1.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-2.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-3.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-4.png Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36077074-510-287.jpg Holiday-In-Enchancia-16.png james9.jpg Holiday-In-Enchancia-24.png greee.jpg Holiday-In-Enchancia-25.png present.jpg Holiday-In-Enchancia-26.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-27.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-28.png Peace and Joy.png See Also *The book based on the episode. Category:Television episodes Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Christmas productions